Advances in data storage technology have provided for ever-increasing storage capability in devices such as DVD-ROMs, optical drives, and disk drives. In hard disk drives, for example, the width of a written data track has decreased due in part to advances in reading, writing, and positioning technologies. More narrow data tracks result in higher density drives, which is good for the consumer but creates new challenges for drive manufacturers. As the density of the data increases, the tolerance for error in the position of a drive component such as a read/write head decreases. As the position of such a head relative to a data track becomes more important, so too does the placement of information, such as servo data, that is used to determine the position of a head relative to a data track.
In existing servowriting techniques, servowriting passes or steps can be stopped and restarted because of a detected displacement while servowriting. Previously written servo information before the displacement during the step or pass may be written again or erased and then written again. While writing a track of servo information, manufacturers may restart writing the track each time the head is out of position. Much time can be spent restarting operations until the head is in an acceptable position while writing an entire track.